


What Did I Do Last Night

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, Language, M/M, Writer used nicknames, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: For an Anon who asked for this a while ago! I am SO sorry I am just now getting around to it ;v; Forgive me?
Also, thank you to my friend on Discord, Omega, for helping me with this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anon who asked for this a while ago! I am SO sorry I am just now getting around to it ;v; Forgive me?
> 
> Also, thank you to my friend on Discord, Omega, for helping me with this.

"Mm..."

Pin prick lights slowly came into being in two dark sockets, dimming and brightening simultaneously before slowly steadying out to a dim brightness. The scent of mustard and dust assaulted a skeletal nasal cavity. Warmth seeped through chilled bones.

Waking up was a slow process, but Stretch managed to make it through after a few moments. He saw that he had fallen asleep in the living room again, and he knew, based off of the light coming through the window, that it was early in the morning. He would have to get up soon or suffer the scolding of an agitated Blueberry.

However, upon attempting to sit up on the couch, Stretch found that there was a weight on his chest that was keeping him down. Surprised, he looked down to find Red resting on his chest, fast asleep, breathing quietly and evenly

"What in the...?" Stretch murmured in confusion. Then the memories came flooding back to him.

There was a knocking on the door, one that was rapid and almost pleading. Stretch yawned as he made his way to the door, the knocking having woken him up from a perfectly good nap. Opening it, he yelped in surprise at being tackled, taken completely off guard by the weight that was suddenly on his body. "Wh-what-?"

"I sneaked out just like ya told me," the mass on his body told him. Blinking, Stretch realized who it had been on top of him.

With a smile, the taller skeleton wrapped his arms around Red. "How did you manage to escape the Edgelord?"

"I waited until he was asleep," Red admitted, looking up at Stretch. "I didn't want him knowing that I was going to come here."

"Well, seeing as to how I answered the door and he wasn't dragging you away kicking and screaming, I think you were successful," chuckled the taller male. He pulled away some and closed the door. "I'm glad you managed to come over, though. I fell asleep waiting on you."

"Sorry..." Red said a bit meekly, looking away.

"Hey, there's nothing to apologize for," Stretch told him immediately. "You're fine, really. It's just a bit late, that's all."

Red looked up at the male before looking away. "Alright..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So... What are we going to do tonight?"

"I found some movies at the dump that we can watch. They look good, so I'm hoping that they  _are_ good."

"What about your Sans?"

"Huh? Blue? He's over at Alphys's and Undyne's for the night. So we have the house to ourselves."

Red smiled a bit at that, looking at Stretch again. "Alright... So... Where are the movies?"

"In front of the TV," Stretch told him, gesturing to the TV on the wall. In front of it on the floor was a stack of movies of varying genres. "Why don't you pick the first one?"

"Really?" Red asked with a bit of excitement. He wasn't used to someone valuing his opinion.

"Really," nodded Stretch, smiling warmly.

Red bounced in excitement before rushing over to the stack of movies, going through them one by one. There were some movies from the 70's and 80's, and even some that were a bit more recent. Eventually, he settled on A Nightmare on Elm Street, holding it up and showing it to Stretch. "Is this okay?"

"Of course," Stretch told him with a smile, kneeling beside him. "Go make us some popcorn while I get the movie started up, okay?" Red nodded and vanished off into the kitchen. A moment later, Stretch could hear the sound of a microwave being turned on. He smiled to himself, slipping the DVD into the DVD player. Once the disk was read, previews started to play on the screen. He stood with the remote control in his hand, going over to the couch to sit down. Before long, Sans returned with a bowl popcorn in his hands, sitting down next to the taller skeleton and smiling up at him happily. Stretch smiled back at him, wrapping his arm around him before looking at the television, starting up the movie.

As they watched the movie, they cuddled closer and closer to one another, eating popcorn, and just overall enjoying one another's presence. They shared the occasional kiss every now and then, unable to help themselves. Overall, the night was well spent, and by the time they got halfway through another movie, they were both fast asleep on the couch in one another's arms.

"Nngh... Why you movin' so much..." grumbled Red, drawing Stretch out of his memories. He smiled down at the smaller skeleton who had nuzzled his face into the male's rib cage.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you, beautiful," Stretch teased with a wink, petting the back of his skull affectionately.

"Nn... Fuck off..." the smaller skeleton grumbled, burying his face deeper into the orange hoodie over Stretch's chest. He then sighed a happy sigh, smiling a little bit to himself.

Stretch chuckled and laid back down. "Alright, alright... Sorry."

There was no exchange of 'I love you's.

There was no kisses good morning.

There was none of that.

Because it wasn't needed.

They already knew they loved each other.

And that knowledge was the  _only_ thing those two needed.

 


End file.
